1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device that measures circularity and cylindrical shape of a workpiece. Particularly, the invention relates to a circularity and cylindrical shape measuring device capable of preventing an error, in a measurement, resulting from deflection of a measuring table attributable to the mass of a workpiece mounted on the measuring table.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 shows a configuration of a conventional device that measures circularity and cylindrical shape of a workpiece disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Unexamined Publication No. 5-231806. A rotary table 30 is rotatably provided on a base table 20 of a circularity and cylindrical shape measuring device 10. The rotary table 30 is rotated by driving a motor not shown. X axis knobs 31 and Y axis knobs 32 are provided on the rotary table 30. When one X axis knob 31 is operated, the table 30 moves to an X axis direction, and an inclination of the table 30 in the X axis direction is adjusted with the other X axis knob. When one Y axis knob 32 is operated, the table 30 moves to a Y axis direction, and an inclination of the table 30 in the Y axis direction is adjusted with the other Y axis knob.
A column 40 is erected on the base table 20. An up-and-down table 41 that moves in a vertical direction along the column 40 is supported on the column 40. An arm 42 is supported, and is movable in left and right directions in FIG. 1, on the up-and-down table 41. A probe 44 is provided on the arm 42 via a detector 43. The rotary table 30 is rotated in a state that the probe 44 is in contact with a to-be-measured object (i.e., a workpiece) 50 mounted on the rotary table 30, to thereby measure the circularity of the workpiece 50.